swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Unah Opinion Part 2
Girls who accept gifts and special treatment are “asking to be treated as something special” therefore should expect and accept both the negative as well as the positive treatment that this brings. Unanswered How to bring more girls in to the MMO experience. Unanswered Is it just me? or do some others also enjoy select moments of blood and gore and find toned down "family appropriate" rated content just a bit too fluffy, shiny and a bit lame How would you like to see SWTOR create these gory moments? Could they do it? Yeah, I want the blood splatter on the screen. I found Age of Conan to be a very frustrating game, but I got immense enjoyment out of shouting "Oh look! I cut his head off!" The more body parts I could remove individually, the more my enjoyment grew. Fun times. And I liked getting the dog to lick the blood off my character in Dragon Age. So twisted. Are you planning to play Republic or Imperial ? I will have a Rep. character as well to experience the story line from that side and appease the goody two shoes husband, but I plan on causing massive psychological torture to many NPCs as a sith warrior. Do you play male toons or female, does it make much difference? I prefer female, but I'll play either. Particularly races like dwarves... there's nothing like a stocky little dwarf with a huge beard. I love them! (Slightly related.... nede moar ew0ks, pleze) Your thoughts on the gaming industry depiction of the female form. What do you think of how Bioware is showing females in SWTOR? Unanswered Female character creation / customization options for SWTOR Unanswered Who of the girls here has made an in game vid before? Who here would like to make one in SWTOR? What topic / POV would you choose? What functions would you like to see in game that help the process and, What outside programs do you use? Unanswered What female race do you think is really cool and would like to play in SWTOR? My favorite race for females in Star Wars has always been twileks. They are damn sexy. I definitely want to play a pureblood sith as well (go red skin!), but I'm worried the women won't look scary enough. Have to see. I don't want them to be ugly... just the deadly and intimidating kind of beautiful that makes you shudder as you can't stop staring at them. Is it wrong for a girl to flirt and sweet talk her way up the loot chain? Unanswered With more than one class choice now able to provide healing support how many of us are thinking about taking an Advanced Class with a healing support option in it and does this change the possible class choice you were initially going to make? Unanswered Do you share your Real Life pictures with MMO guildies and friends? No. I've found that this never gives a positive result even if the response is positive. If you had to pick, which one would you rate as more important; the healer who sits back and does damage from afar; the Tank who takes all the damage and attention; or the damager who makes all the hard hits? Unanswered Have any of you ladies ever dressed in a skimpy little outfit and gone for a stroll through your game? Hellz yeah! I make characters that I find attractive, so I love to dress them up (or down, as it were) every now and then. It's more for me, though. If I don't think the player base is mature enough to just let it go as a game thing, then I won't. I enjoyed experimented with lots of different clothing in AO, but that game (at the time) had a much more mature social environment than other games. You could compliment a character (male or female... I love to see the guys in thongs, too... in game) on their tentacle swimwear without implying that she should sent you a pic of her in it irl. Is there a reason that there is such a minority of female gamers in the hardcore MMO gaming scene? Unanswered Have any of the participants in this thread ever met with a guy or girl irl that they've met in an online game? Yes. He moved to the US to be with me. Do you tend to use your forum ID name for at least one of the in game characters, or do you like to make up different names to fit the character of each toon / situation and/or keep a little bit a anonymity in game? Unanswered What do you think about the idea of a Darth title? Provided it makes sense in the story line... hell yeah. What are you thoughts on in character romances with other players? Just like any other form of rp, I find it to be creepy. I don't even rp romances with my husband in game. Also, I think drama should be kept out of the game... and I don't think in character romances lead to anything else. If it doesn't make drama for the couple, it makes it for the people around them as they try to deal with it, particularly when you get the in character romances between people who have different romances irl. The headache is already starting.... That said, rp people live in their own little world and can do what they want on their own servers. Do you tend to create a look and image in your head before hand that you try to render your character to as close as possible or do you tend to wait and see what you like in the character creation or are you a hit "random creation" and lets get gaming kinda girl ? Unanswered When you all create characters, do you tend to stick to a uniform... code i guess? like always the same hair color, always the same kind of facial structure, that sort of thing? I don't usually have a preconceived idea because I don't want to be disappointed if I can't create it. I take a look at the available options and then spend a ridiculous amount of time creating my character. One of my beta tips.... If getting the perfect name is important to you, like it is to me, and you want to grab it as soon as possible when the game launches, use your beta opportunity to create the perfect character and then write all of the selected options down. That way you can create the character in a snap during launch and grab your name instead of having to accept a random character appearance and try to delete and recreate your character later without losing the name. I've lost a name that way and I've learned from it. Now... to get beta access! (Yes, yes, report bugs as well. I like breaking things and reporting them to help out the developers... I'm just saying that you can also get a head start on character creation.) Are you the kind of girl who prefers to venture out and explore as a group or are you a lone ranger? Lone ranger! As for getting to choose in the dialogue cut scenes... I guess that depends on whether or not I win the roll for it. Will you be the one calling the shots in the dailogue cut scenes? Unanswered Are you a PvPer or PvEer? PVE I'm willing to give PVP a shot just so I can kill some jedi, but I will always be a PVE player. What if your companions fail on a mission, do you want to be able to punish them in a fit of IC rage or malicious vindictiveness? What about if they do exceptionally well? Can we reward them in some way? Unanswered What's your planned colour palette, as in what is a predominent colour that you'd like your toon to be clothed in or have? Unanswered Do you think / expect / want traditionally sith colours of Black red and Purple to be available to the Jedi bears as well? Colour palette are clearly used as identifiers on the films. It's a natural thing that has been used through history to create a sense of unity and belonging. Since any fallen jedi or light-side sith will remain with their own faction, I think colors should available to anyone. I'd feel a little silly as a fallen jedi walking around in freaking white and brown. Ooooo, phear me! I'm a bad person. What makeup and tattoo options would you use on your toons? Okay, minor pet peeve with this one. Whatever tattoos are available to male characters should be available to female. I remember a game that would let female chars wear skimpy clothing that showed off their chests and yet wouldn't let them have tattoos on their chests like the men. Discriminate much? I don't give a sh#t if you can see it or not in most outfits... it should be selectable. What's your most memorable PvP encounter? Unanswered What hood options or what gear can you have showing or not showing? like if you can remove the cloak, or if you can have a headpiece as well as a robe hood up. Unanswered Do you feel comfortable about mentioning your computer gaming hobby in public (in real life)? Do you feel you are being stamped as odd and shunned by other females? Uh, no. I tend to think the interests of non-gaming women are silly, so why would I want to be associated with them? The ones I respect in turn respect me. We can discuss eachother's hobbies without conflict. Are we girls turned off / turned on/ at all interested in the techy side of gaming. Do overclocked processor speeds and the latest hottest vid cards and memory get you all dizzy? Who has a 'pimped out rig'? Turned on. And I need more monies to be able to afford them. I've overclocked only once before and used to be more into the upgrading/customizing of my computer. I found that lately I'm just too lazy to be bothered. I used to get a kick out of doing it all myself. Maybe it's a sign of getting older than now I just want the end result and I don't really care how I get it provided it doesn't take too much time out of my day. Or maybe that's a sign of being overworked at the office where I already deal with IT stuff. What kind of shape will you choose for your character? Will anyone make a larger build female char? I doubt it. I like curves, but I don't really want to make a character that I don't find attractive. Also, as a women who spends most of her free time gaming, I tend to the podge myself. I want to get away from that in game, not see even more of it! Is a good strong female member player base an indicatror of a good, strong, quality guild? Not necessarily Are you into the idea of space combat and owning your own ships and how would we like to "do out" our ships? What colour schemes, mods, decorations, etc I am so looking forward to space combat. I hope we'll eventually be able to fly our own ships. I loved playing Tie Fighter when I was young. Haven't really thought of what I'd like to do to my ship... that will depend upon what's available in game. Why start clamoring for something that isn't available? I'd rather be happy with what I have than unhappy for something that was never promised. Has anyone ever planned a pregnancy or at least hoped that your little bundle of joy will respect your *cough* carefully planned timing *cough* and arrive in time for the big launch? Unanswered Do you use a mic and voice chat? Is it a benefit or a hinderence to your gaming fun? For raids, yes. For anything else, it depends how mature the people on the other end are. I've found that some guys can't take the female voice. They either freeze up and can't communicate or start focusing on the voice instead of the game. I'm not here to talk about my voice. I'm here to kill that SOB mob, now FOCUS! Do you feel the need for change after a certain amount of time in-game? How do you and your guild deal with this ? Unanswered Are there ways in which Bioware can facilitate character development and diversity which would help this? Unanswered How many of you have been involved in closed beta's of MMO's and what did you think of the experience? I've been involved in several and really enjoy them. Not only am I already familiar with the game when it's launched, but I feel like I really made a contribution when a bug that I found is fixed by launched. I know that I'm not the only one who reported it, but I helped to show that it was a noticed annoyance and worth the dev's time. Post up one thing that you as a girl gamer look for in a guild Manners Pinky signatures, they speak the girly language. You can put anything in there and find the right audience. Right? Unanswered Do you think how females are represented in Swtor is importnant? What do you think about the current level and type of representation with female characterization? How would you like to see it developed in a way which you think would attract more female gamers? Unanswered Category:Opinion